


coffee flavored kiss

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Reira might not be able to return to this coffee shop from now on, but she found something else that was more precious.A fated happenstance that would lead her to a realization, and another coffee shop to visit.
Relationships: Ryuhei/Reira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020





	coffee flavored kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least two other ideas but those plots need more time to develop, so this one had to be written first xD  
> xoxo

A certain popular coffee shop that never failed to live up to its reputation, yet it never changed Reira’s mind to step inside no matter how crowded it was. The smell of coffee filled her nostrils, a familiar ambience was soothing enough despite the crowds, most tables always filled around this time of the day. 

Reira lined up to order her coffee and contentment painted across her features along with a small smile, she was about to find a table when her gaze caught the sight of someone from her past entering the coffee shop, and she couldn’t run since she had to pass him to reach the entrance. By instinct, she quickly settled at a nearby table, even if it was preoccupied. Anything but to be noticed.

“Sorry, I’ll be here just a little bit.” Reira peered over her shoulder, seeing if her ex was on the line. Yes, he was.

A light scoff from the male on the other side of the table. “An ex?”

“Is it that obvious?” Her lips pouted, eyes remained on her ex. 

“Too obvious, time for you to find another coffee shop if you don’t want to keep running into your ex.”

“Hey, that’s rude— “ As she looked straight to the guy across from her, brows raised at the familiar face. Even if he was wearing sunglasses, she would recognize him. Anywhere. Anytime. “Ryuhei?”

He only stared at her.

“We were classmates.” Reira couldn’t contain her excitement, smiling bright all the while. Another face from her past but she cherished this certain one. “Senior high school?”

Ryuhei vaguely remembered her, the slight familiar feelings but not her name. He tried, though, frowning as he took off the glasses. _Shit, why I can’t remember in the most crucial time._ Fortunately for him, he took a short glance to her cup where her name was written, in clear sight. _Reira_. Another memory tugged inside his mind, begging for his attention, one that he had forgotten entirely.

“Oh yeah, you helped me a lot with papers and group projects back then. We hung out together a lot.”

“You remembered.”

“So, you like coffee, huh?”

“Can’t live without it.” Reira grinned, sitting straighter as if she was proud of it. “And you?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s fine.”

“Oh, just fine? That’s disappointing, I could use a drinking friend sometimes.”

Ryuhei laughed amusedly at her words, “You’re saying that like it’s alcohol we’re talking about.”

“Alcohol for you is like coffee for me.” Quietly, she took another glance behind her, towards the line. _Oh great_ , he left— just a second later, her gaze landed on the ex who sat in a few tables behind her. “Damn it.”

Ryuhei leaned back against the chair, didn’t even hold back his amused scoff. “So much for avoiding an ex.”

Her shoulders shrugged while sulkily staring down to her own cup. “Sorry, just until there’s another empty table around, and I’ll move.”

“No, you can keep your spot.” Just then, Ryuhei’s eyes shifted behind her.

“Reira.” The ex greeted her with a condescending smirk, standing beside their table. “Just as I thought, it was you.”

“Oh.. um, yes.” Reira forced a smile.

An awkward silence then Ryuhei took the initiative to stand tall before the ex. “Ryuhei.” He offered a hand, so very casually. “You’re a friend of hers?”

The ex shook his hand with unnecessary strength for a handshake. “Hideki. We used to date.”

Ryuhei’s brows arched in a feigned surprise. “Somehow she forgot to mention you at all, not even your name.” He smirked as he retracted his hand. “Come on, Reira.” Ryuhei saw her startled and kept his smirk, wearing his sunglasses before offering a hand to her. “You caught us at the worst timing, we’re in a hurry for a movie date.”

 _We are?_ Now it was Reira’s brows that arched upwards, but she saw this chance to escape and took her coffee cup with her, while her other hand took his. Without another word, Ryuhei simply passed the other guy in long strides, so confidently, with her in tow. 

Reira couldn’t contain her giggles as they came out from the coffee shop, her hand still wrapped in his. “You sure have enough skill to act convincingly.”

He laughed, only because the familiar contagious giggles, he remembered her laughter and smile could be just as contagious. Pulling him down, down, down — _deeper_. “Who said it was acting, I’m bored so we’re going to a movie.” Obviously, he couldn’t tell that when he saw her again, it was a breath of familiar air. He was not too good with words, after all.

“Ryu, hey, I haven’t agreed to it yet!” Despite her words, she laughed, a carefree laugh that she never had since the school years. The sweet pang of nostalgia filled her heart, it had been years since the last time they met and yet it didn’t feel that long.

He glanced over his broad shoulder with a smirk. “Why not? Do you want to go back to that coffee shop?”

Reira shook her head, sulking at the thought. “No, I don’t think I will visit that one again. For a long time.”

“After the movie, I’ll show you another nice one. Not too crowded but they serve better coffee.”

“Promise?” Reira’s eyes brightened, squeezing his hand without realizing it, the concern of the no-longer-favorite coffee shop now had gone.

“You were really serious at saying you love coffee.” He chuckled low to see her suddenly all bright and smiling. Fascinated by her.

“One hundred percent serious, coffee is essential for me.”

Ryuhei laughed as he matched his pace with hers, walking side by side, never letting go of her hand. He thought she had changed a little — an ex, her love for coffee — some things were bound to change after all these years. But not her smile, not her personality, nothing could change those. He smiled to himself at the revelation.

Although this was not a real date, for today Reira wanted to pretend it was, that he held her hand not only because of some sort of escape plan. That he took her out and offered her kindness not only out of a strong sense of responsibility.

_You might not know this, but.. I was in love with you for years back then, Ryu._

The sky was dark and nightfall had arrived when they walked out of the coffee shop Ryuhei promised to show her, she had a feeling it would be her new favorite coffee shop, and Ryuhei had a big part of her reasoning. 

But, would this be the end? 

When the day ended, so was their so-called _date_.

What if she won’t see him again?

Reira abruptly tugged at his shirt when they barely left the front of the coffee shop. “Ryu, I have to say sorry to you.”

“For what?” He halted, turning around to her with a curious gaze.

A moment of hesitation, and suddenly her face flushed red. “That last day of school.”

Ryuhei’s eyes widened. The missing memory that was desperately begging to be remembered, that was it. The next second, he acted instinctively, grabbed her shoulders and shoved her gently against the wall of the coffee shop just right by the large window glass, safe enough from any prying eyes.

He towered over her, staring with a burning gaze. “I remembered. You kissed me on the very last day and just ran away. Just disappeared.” _I won’t let you run again._ Ryuhei kept leaning forward, closer, closer. “Rude, Reira. Very rude.”

Reira’s breath caught as her back flattened against the wall. _Is he mad?_ “I know, Ryu, I’m sor— “

No more words were spoken, his lips sealed hers, her heart was awakened from a long sleep, _fluttering_ and _fluttering_ , she was so damn sure it was not because of the coffee flavored kiss, but Ryuhei himself. 

_Today I realized, I’m still in love with you._

Coffee and Ryuhei might be the two things she won’t be able to live without from today onward.

The coffee shop became their silent witness.

A love story that had only just begun.


End file.
